lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Dreadfort Court Massacre
The Dreadfort Court Massacre was a tragic event that occured in Dreadfort where many nobles and their children were executed under the order of Roose Bolten. Executions : '' "Karhold, Jeutenburg, and much of the west were being taken by the Lucernians, and I think in that moment as the noble lords watched everything they had built falling apart there were many that wanted out. The rule of Bolten meant that many of them had sons and daughters as hostages in Dreadfort and these were more important then any land would ever be."'' : -Josh Cole When Karhold became completely surrounded by the forces of House Starke and others from Lucerne there became a movement by many of the lords of Bolten to try and get their children from Dreadfort of which everyone knew was the next target for the Lucernians. Roose Bolten understood that he only retained many of the nobles loyalties by holding their children and for this reason refused any calls to give up the children, and in fact called for more to be sent to solitfy loyalites. Anderson Cole would start a movement to Dreadfort when he and his friend Hadrian Hornwood would lead many nobles to Dreadfort in order to see Roose Bolten and get their children back. When they arrived they were greeted by Roose in the Dining Hall of the main keep as they wanted to be protected by the Guests Right, and once their it became clear they were not getting their children, and they were told to leave and bring their forces to Dreadfort as they were commanded. When arguments arose in the Dining Hall, Roose would break the Guests Right by having the nobles rounded up by his gaurds and brought to central Dreadfort's square. : "To see so many honest men die in that short a time was a sad thing to behold. They wanted their children back, and for their troubles many of them were forced to watch their children killed in front of them. I held Justin the entire time in my room as I knew that if he was let out he would try and save his father and that would find him dead with the rest of them. Any love I still held for my family died with those poor souls. My father had lost his mind somewhere along the road, and I knew this was the moment he went to far and got himself in too deep to ever dig himself out of the chaos." : -Misha Bolten With the nobles chained to posts in the Dreadfort square Roose and Rickard Karstarke would find everyone of their children who were hostages in the capital and of those that they had more then one they executed the children while their fathers were forced to act. In this brutality children as young as the five year old Sasha Cole were executed, and as the bodies piled up a fight broke out as Cley Cerwynn would get out of his bonds and kill a gaurd in front of him. Cley's execution begin the execution of the remainder of the nobles as Roose executed everyone else in the square leaving nearly thirty nobles and fifteen children dead. It was a shocking moment for all those other then Roose, but they all stood motionless as Roose walked forward kneeled down before the body of one of the children and closed its eyes before getting up and walking back into the keep. There was little talk after this as the rest of the men there knew that there was now no escape for them, and the remaining children were brought into the keep where they would remain under house arrest. Realizing that Justin Cole was the only one of the hostages not present Tared ordered him found and brought before him, and since they had another Cole already in Sasha Cole who the others would not know was amongst the dead he no longer needed Justin. MIsha Bolten and Justin Cole were hidden at this point and made their way into the city proper only stopped by a gaurdsmen who Justin was forced to kill to get past him. Making their way into the town they were close to being caught when a door opened to a house and a man beckoned them inside. Getting inside the man told them he was Veseryan Ongrill and had been sent by the Kingdom of Lucerne to find him. Fearing for their life Justin took out his sword again but as he did Veseryan would knock it from his hand and push him against the wall holding him restrained before saying. : '' "Fear not Lucerne young one. We are your only friend in this land of madness."'' : -Veseryan Ongrill Misha would come between them, and was able to sit Justin down and calm him, and once they were all seated Veseryan told them that he couldn't get them out right now as the streets were filled with men looking for Justin and Misha, but soon he would get them out through the sewers. Veseryan would hide them in a cellar beneath the house, and once inside they found several other children that clearly Veseryan had also taken in so that they would be safe. Learning more about Veseryana and the Lucernian presence from Messaries Condon the oldest of the children in the cellar he was amazed at the level of infiltration the Lucernians had already made. Back on the street the gaurds of Bolten went house to house trying to find Misha, and Justin, and when after several days they had failed to find them the story was spread that Justin had kidnapped Misha after killing many of the noble children in the capital, and thus he was blamed for much of the murders. Veseryan would be able to gain knowledge of who had died from Tyse Hornwood who remained in the keep, and it was that list that Veseryan would sent west to the sieging forces of House Starke so that they could pass that information on to the others. Returning to the house Veseryan prepared the children for the moment they would move to escape, and made them aware that it was not going to be easy, as he had noted improved gaurding of the sewers as House Bolten attempted to stifle escapes from the capital. Rescue of Ottilia Caliman The Dreadfort Court Massacre that followed would take the lives of Willas and Egidia Caliman but Edvard was able to kill a Bolten guard who had been preparing to rape Ottilia and then in the commotion was able to sneak Ottilia out escaping from the city and making their way back to Castle Caliman. Victims *Telly Ryswell *Mark Ryswell *Cathryn Cerwyn *Fledger Cerwyn *Martyn Cassel *Heather Cassel *Douglas Condon *Sasha Condon *Hadrian Hornwood *Niklas Mersh *Sabrina Mersh *Yvrette Mersh *Brunor Mortling *Tobin Mortling *Sabella Mortling *(Ser) Wondel of Rusen *(Ser) Brandon of Rusen *Tobin Isnet *Tobin Isnet II. *Willas Caliman *Egidia Caliman * Category:Massacre